1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device, such as a clock and/or a timer, as well as to new methods of making and operating such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a microcomputer unit, a vacuum fluorescent display unit having filament means, a power supply unit for being interconnected to a high voltage alternating current power supply means that has a certain frequency, and circuit means operatively interconnecting the units together, the power supply unit comprising a transformerless capacitor arrangement for creating a low voltage direct current from the power source means to power the microcomputer unit, the filament means being disposed in series with the capacitor of the capacitor arrangement so that a direct current is pulsed through the filament means at the same frequency as the certain frequency of the high voltage alternating current power supply means so as to heat the filament means to an operating temperature thereof.
It is also known to provide a direct current to power a microcomputer unit utilizing resistance means interconnected to the high voltage alternating current power supply means.
It is also known to utilize a pair of transistors each having a base emitter junction and being connected in parallel together with an oscillator transistor connected between the base emitter junctions of said first pair of transistors and one side of the capacitor so that the oscillator transistor will cause the turning on and off of the pair of transistors at a certain frequency so as to provide an oscillator unit. However, applicant believes that such oscillator means has never been used to heat a filament means of a vacuum fluorescent display unit of a control device.